The Proposal Of The Lecherous Monk And Sesshomaru's reaction
by 00Zero
Summary: A challenge from SessRinz . Miroku being Miroku, proposed to any girl in met. But what happen when he proposed to a girl and turn out to be Sesshomaru's ward, Rin? And what would Sesshomaru say in the matter?


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This is a challenge from SessRinz, with the theme of "Miroku proposes to Sesshomaru's ward unknowingly". I have read the theme where Miroku proposed to Rin somewhere before and I hope mine is not too familiar to that one. I still have another challenge to complete, but after it got deleted a few days ago (it was about 70 % done), I don't feel like restarting everything again anytime soon.**

**Note: In this story, it is the first time the Inu gang meet Rin. And I changed her age to 10 years old because it would be too inappropriate to propose to an 8 year old girl. It still is inappropriate, but since Miroku had propose to an eleven year old girl in the manga, 10 sounds a lot better than 8.**

**Anyway, I hope this is a good read. I'm not at my best right now.**

* * *

"Wind Scars!"

"Dragon strikes."

The enormous sounds of the two dog demon brothers' powerful swords emitting destructive powers at each other, destroying the landscapes, could be heard for miles.

It was a normal routine for the brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, any time they met.

They claimed to hate each other and always at each other's throat, trying to kill one another, but they somehow never really finished each other off.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shipo, the younger dog demon, Inuyasha's, friends, decided to stand by and watched the brother's duel. It would end eventually with one of them covering in blood. Or both of them. It was nothing new and the gang had stopped making a big deal out of it.

However, among the fights, Miroku notice a young girl, around ten in age, marched their way. She came to a stop and looked at the battle before her in awe.

Being the gentlemen Miroku was, he did not want ANY WOMAN to get hurt and he strode toward the girl. His friends were too absorbed on the fight to notice him slipping away.

Once he was there he found that the girl was quite pretty. She dressed in a simple yellow and orange checker patterns kimono. Her hairs were mostly letting down, but had a small ponytail tied up to one side of her head.

"Hello, young lady." He greeted her with his overly enthusiastic voice. "You don't want to stand there and risk being exposing to their dangerous fights" He pointed one hand toward the demon brothers who were still trying very hard to chop each other's head off.

"Thank you. But Rin is okay here." The young girl smiled up at him, appreciated his kindness. But she knew her lord would never hurt or let anything harmful came her way.

After he studied her face carefully, he concluded that she would grow up to be a very pretty lady. He then grasped both her hands into his.

"Rin," he asked, looking right into the pools of those innocent chocolate orbs, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he smiled.

Rin looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Confused.

His friends were too occupied watching the fights to stop him.

"Rin doesn't know how to bear your children, but Rin can babysit for you." Rin smiled sweetly at him. The innocent radiance in her eyes. She honestly had no idea how to bear a child for him. But her next word froze him where he was. "If lord Sesshomaru allows Rin to, that is." She smiled.

The air behind Miroku's back suddenly felt very cold. His hair stood on ends. It almost made him shuddered.

He gulped, and then started to laugh nervously.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin greet brightly behind Miroku's back. "Can Rin bear his children?"

Miroku slowly turned around to face the very tall silver haired demon lord. His golden eyes were stared coldly down at him, almost as if he was killing the human with only his eyes.

"Ha ha ha, she is with you?" he brought a hand to rub the back of his neck and continued with his nervous laughed. His head dropped a fat sweat.

But before Sesshomaru could answer or kill him, a large boomerang landed heavily on the lecherous monk's head. It knocked him out cold. The female, Sango's, face had turned red from anger. She stared down at the unconscious Miroku in disgust.

That just saved the monk's life.

After taking a good look at the scene, Sesshomaru called to his ward, "Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she shimmed happily.

"We are leaving." And he started off.

"Yes," Rin danced after him.

At the moment, Jaken and Ah-Un decided to show up.

"Master Jaken, you are being so slow. We are leaving again." She shouted to the little panting green imp demon that had lost the race and took forever to show up.

Inuyasha's gang, except Miroku who was still out cold and Sango who was too angry to care, stared after the scene of the dog demon lord and a human girl in disbelieve.

"Did I just see a human girl with Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha, rubbing an eye with the free had that had not held onto the sword. He was too shock to care that the fight had yet finish.

Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face.

Maybe Sesshomaru doesn't hate human as much as he has claim.

* * *

And review :O

Monday, November 18, 2013


End file.
